


Permainan

by fariacchi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Infantrum Challenge, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segalanya telah sempurna. Pemain, skenario, bahkan akhir permainan telah ditentukan sejak awal. Dan aku, hanyalah penonton terdepan. Hanya kau yang tahu akhir permainan ini. Bukan begitu, Aizen Taichou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permainan

**Author's Note:**

> For Infantrum Missing Scene Challenge by Himura Kyou. Setting: after chapter 213 (Trifle).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tite Kubo. No financial advantage gained.
> 
> Previously published on Fanfiction.net (09/01/2009).

"Apa kau paham, Ulquiorra?" suara Aizen _-san_ memecahkan keheningan ruangan berdinding putih ini.

Melalui mataku yang menyipit, aku menangkap gerakan _Cuatro_ _Espada*_ itu. Ia membungkuk, mengiyakan perintah tuannya.

Lantai keramik hitam yang bersih mengilap memantulkan bayangan sosok-sosok berpakaian putih yang berkumpul di ruang kesayangan Aizen _-san_.

"Lalu, Aizen- _sama_ , kapan rencana ini akan dijalankan?" Ulquiorra bersuara, bertanya dengan penuh hormat.

Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. _Arrancar_ - _arrancar_ ini membungkuk, berkata dengan sopan, memuja Aizen _-san_ seolah mereka adalah anjing dan Aizen _-san_ adalah pemiliknya. Meski sudah agak lama aku melihat pemandangan ini, tetap saja aku geli melihatnya.

Ah, aku lupa. Aku memang selalu tampak tersenyum dan tertawa. Ya, kapan pun. Nyatanya, kali ini aku sungguh sangat _ingin_ tertawa.

Kuperhatikan Aizen _-san_ melirik lagi rekaman berulang-ulang mengenai seorang gadis berambut oranye dan peri-peri kecilnya yang unik. Layar hitam di belakang kursi Aizen _-san_ masih memutarkan gambar itu tanpa henti—sejak tadi.

"Jika semua persiapannya sudah selesai, aku akan memberitahukannya," jawab Aizen _-san_. Ia duduk di singgasana putihnya, menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya. Mata keunguannya berkilat aneh.

"Baik, Aizen _-sama_ ," Ulquiorra meletakkan satu tangannya di dada, kemudian membungkuk sekali lagi.

Lihat, lucu sekali bukan?

Aku belum sempat tertawa ketika tiba-tiba Aizen _-san_ memandangku yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ah, aku hampir lupa dengan kalimat yang seharusnya kuucapkan.

"Ulquiorra," aku memanggil. Kulengkungkan senyum palsuku lebih lebar ketika melanjutkan, "Jangan lupa untuk datang ke laboratorium nanti. Kau akan mendapat saudara baru,"

Ulquiorra menatapku dengan mata hijau toskanya. Ia diam sejenak sebelum menjawab patuh, "Ya, Gin _-san_."

Astaga, aku tidak kuat lagi. Ia benar-benar patuh pada kami!

"Sudah, Gin," Aizen _-san_ menyelaku. Ia tersenyum.

Oh, senyum yang itu. Apa lagi yang terlintas di benaknya? Aizen _-san_ memang _mengerikan_.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu, Ulquiorra," dengan suara halusnya itu, Aizen _-san_ membiarkan Ulquiorra membungkuk sekali lagi dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku hanya berdua dengan Aizen _-san_ ketika akhirnya aku tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Ada yang lucu, Gin?" Aizen _-san_ tersenyum ketika menatapku.

"Tidak~. Kau tak perlu bertanya, kan, _Taichou_?" jawabku. "Bahkan tanpa Kyouka Suigetsu** itu, mereka begitu patuh dan memujamu."

Tak menjawab, Aizen _-san_ berdiri dan berjalan membelakangiku. Sekali lagi ia memandang rekaman yang diberhentikan tepat saat gadis berambut oranye itu membuat perisai aneh dengan kekuatannya.

Aku berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya. Mendekap kedua tanganku di dada, aku menggerutu menatap layar itu. "Semenarik itukah kekuatan perempuan ini?"

Kuperhatikan Aizen _-san_ tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dekat dengan layar.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengingat-ingat. Kugerakan kepalaku sedikit untuk memandang langit-langit.

Rambut oranye… ah, aku memang pernah melihatnya langsung.

"Ah~ Iya, aku ingat. Waktu aku menghadang mereka di gerbang Seiretei. Itu ketika para _ryoka_ itu mau menyelamatkan Rukia- _chan_ ," gumamku.

"Inoue Orihime. Dia akan sangat berguna bagi kita," Aizen _-san_ berujar dengan tenang.

Sejujurnya, aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku mendengar jelas ketika Aizen _-san_ memerintahkan Ulquiorra untuk membawa gadis itu kesini. Rencananya matang, agak rumit. Ulquiorra akan mendesak gadis itu hingga ia tidak punya pilihan selain ikut dengan kami.

"Apa istimewanya dia, sih?" aku bertanya—sedikit kesal.

Aizen _-san_ melirikku dan tersenyum. Aku selalu melihat Aizen _-san_ dengan senyumnya. Senyum itu tidak tulus—aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa senyum tulus, tapi aku suka melihatnya.

"Kau dengar apa laporan Ulquiorra tentang kekuatan gadis itu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengingat-ingat lagi. "Sesuatu tentang pengendalian waktu dan dimensi?"

"Tepat. Namun sebenarnya tidak serumit itu. Kekuatannya jauh lebih sederhana, namun sangat hebat."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan senang menamakannya 'kekuatan penolak'."

"Penolak?" ulangku.

Aizen _-san_ memutar ulang tayangan di layar hitam itu. Adegan menampakkan ketika gadis oranye itu memunculkan perisai yang melindunginya dari serangan Yammy.

"Misalnya ini," lanjut Aizen _-san_. Ia menoleh padaku. "Inoue Orihime dengan sederhana 'menolak' serangan Yammy. Perisai yang muncul melindunginya adalah akibat dari keinginan 'menolak' itu."

Lalu layar hitam menampilkan gambar yang berbeda lagi ketika Aizen _-san_ menekan suatu tombol pada _remote_ kecil di tangannya. Kali ini menampilkan adegan ketika sebuah perisai aneh berbentuk oval menutupi luka di tangan temannya, mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula dengan cepat.

"Yang ini, gadis itu 'menolak' luka yang terjadi pada tubuh temannya. Terkesan seperti kekuatan menyembuhkan, tapi ini jauh lebih efektif. Ia mampu mengembalikan kondisi sesuatu yang ditolaknya ke bentuk semula, sesuai keinginan."

"Hee~ sehebat itu?" seruku kagum. Tentu saja tidak terlalu bersungguh-sungguh.

Aizen _-san_ mematikan layar dan membalikan tubuhnya. Ia melangkah di tengah sunyi ruangan, kemudian mendudukan dirinya kembali di singgasana putihnya.

Aku mengikuti dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Ia masih tersenyum.

"Meskipun kekuatannya se-'hebat' itu, rasanya tak beralasan hingga kau mau repot-repot dengan segala strategi demi membawa gadis itu kemari," aku mengutarakan pendapatku dengan tenang.

Aizen San tersenyum lebih lebar, ia sedikit menyibak helai coklatnya yang menggelantung di dahi.

"Kau memang tajam, Gin," sahutnya.

Tentu saja. Oh, Aizen _-san_ pasti lupa sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sisinya. Seratus tahun yang lalu? Ya, lebih beberapa puluh tahun. Begitu lama aku mengenal cara kerjanya yang metodis dan rapih.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Soul Society akan panik jika gadis itu kubawa kemari."

Aku sedikit menyerengitkan alis atas pernyataannya itu.

"Kenapa? Jika kau menculik Kurosaki Ichigo, mungkin mereka akan panik. Tapi, ini tentang gadis biasa itu. Kenapa harus panik?"

Ya. Astaga, apa sih kelebihan gadis itu?

"Kau terlalu meremehkan kekuatan gadis itu, Gin." Aizen San menatap tajam padaku.

Permisi? Apa kekuatannya memang sehebat itu?

"Kekuatan itu belum sempurna. Jika sudah, gadis itu bisa saja 'menolak' keberadaan _hougyoku_. Minimal itu akan mengembalikan keadaan _hougyoku_ menjadi tersegel kembali," jelas Aizen _-san_.

Sehebat itu? Yang benar saja.

"Soul Society mengetahui pasti betapa pentingnya kekuatan Inoue Orihime. Mereka akan panik, karena aku bisa saja menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal sebaliknya."

"Sebaliknya?" sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Jika gadis itu bisa 'menolak' eksistensi _hougyoku_ , secara teori, ia juga bisa 'menolak' segel yang mengikatnya. Ia bisa saja menyempurnakan lepasnya segel _hougyoku_ , sehingga kekuatannya maksimal."

"Tapi mana mungkin gadis itu mau melakukannya untuk kita?" sanggahku.

Aizen _-san_ sedikit menghela nafas. "Gin, Gin… kau tidak paham maksudku." Ia mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga lebih nyaman.

Tunggu, mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya dengan jalan pikiranku. Hei, meskipun aku sudah begitu lama setia pada Aizen _-san_ , aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun!

Rencana Aizen _-san_ terlalu sempurna, pikirannya terlalu rumit untuk bisa kupahami. Yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah menjalankan segala perintahnya. Dan—mungkin— _sedikit_ bersenang-senang.

Aizen _-san_ berujar perlahan, "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kekuatan gadis itu. Tujuanku hanya memberi kesan pada Soul Society, dengan aku mengincar gadis itu, artinya ia benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang hebat."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti perintahku pada Ulquiorra, aku akan membuat kesan bahwa Inoue Orihime meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan tidak terpaksa. Bahwa ia benar-benar berkhianat untuk membantu kita," Aizen _-san_ memberi jeda. "Nah, jika kau ada di posisi para petinggi Soul Society itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Setelah berpikir sebentar, aku mengerti. Ah… begitu rupanya. Aizen _-san_ memang jenius.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau memang benar-benar _mengerikan_ ," gumamku.

"Kau mengerti?" ia membalas senyumku. "Ya, dengan memperhitungkan pola tindakan Soul Society, dan Kurosaki Ichigo, dapat dipastikan bahwa akan ada beberapa _shinigami_ yang menyusup untuk merebut kembali Inoue Orihime, apapun alasan mereka. Terlalu beresiko untuk membiarkan gadis itu membantuku."

"Lalu kau akan kurung mereka disini selama kita menghancurkan kota Karakura? Benar?" tanyaku.

Aizen _-san_ tersenyum lagi, kemudian ia memejamkan mata—seperti berpikir akan rencana lain.

Aku tak mengganggunya. Aizen _-san_ memang sering seperti itu. Ia hanya butuh beberapa menit setelah…

Nah, lihat apa kataku.

"Sudah selesai, _Taichou_?" tanyaku.

Aizen _-san_ bangkit berdiri dan memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya. "Ayo, Gin, kita temui teman baru kita," ujarnya seraya menoleh.

Teman baru? Istilah itu agak ganjil di telinga.

Aku lebih suka jika Aizen San menyebutnya: _mainan baru_.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku mengayunkan kaki panjangku untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

**.  
**

**#**

**.**

Kotak kaca yang menutupi sosok tidak jelas dari makhluk berperban yang terkurung di dalamnya itu pecah berkeping-keping tepat setelah Aizen _-san_ menempelkan satu jarinya dengan _hougyoku_.

Sesosok _arrancar_ berambut hitam muncul tanpa busana. Sisa topeng _hollow_ -nya terletak di kepala kiri. Ia memiliki tato aneh seperti bekas luka di dahi kiri.

"Bisa kau beritahu kami siapa namamu?" suara Aizen _-san_ menggema di ruang laboratorium—begitulah kami menamakannya.

Ruang ini adalah tempat kelahiran banyak _arrancar_ baru dari _hougyoku_ yang digunakan Aizen _-san_. Kali ini pun 'teman' kami bertambah satu. Aku jadi ingin tertawa lagi. Aizen _-san_ memang benar-benar mengerikan.

Sosok itu membuka mata, tampak sepasang magenta yang membulat. Hei, anak ini mungil dan berwajah manis.

"Rupi…" jawab _arrancar_ itu. Nadanya agak sombong.

Aizen _-san_ tersenyum aneh menatap _arrancar_ itu. Ah, apalagi yang akan dilakukannya?

"Baiklah, Rupi," ujar Aizen _-san_ lembut. "Selamat bergabung dengan kami."

Aku merasakan perubahan _reiatsu_ Aizen _-san_. Kulihat sinar hitam muncul di telunjuk kirinya. Ia belum selesai bicara ketika sinar itu menguat.

"Sebagai hadiah, aku akan memberimu tanda," lanjut Aizen _-san_.

Hei, yang benar saja? Maksudnya…

Sinar itu terkumpul dan dengan segera tertampar keras tepat di pinggul kanan Rupi. _Arrancar_ muda itu sedikit merintih.

"Selamat datang, _Sexta Espada***_ yang baru," sambut Aizen _-san_.

Astaga. Aizen _-san_ _-san_ benar-benar melakukannya.

Aku terkejut, meski tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku.

Kusapu seluruh ruangan dengan mata sipitku. Semua _espada_ hadir, dan hampir semua dari mereka menoleh ke arah Grimmjow.

Ah, Grimmjow. _Espada_ nomor enam, dengan rambut biru dan tempramen kerasnya. Ups—ada satu lagi, dengan tangan kirinya yang hilang.

Beberapa hari lalu Kaname memotong benda itu, kemudian membakarnya dengan _haien****_. Tak berbekas. Aku bisa memastikan, Aizen _-san_ sengaja membiarkan Kaname melakukannya. Atau lebih tepatnya—Aizen _-san_ memang membuat Kaname menghilangkan lengan _espada_ itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Grimmjow berujar—setengah memekik marah.

Sepertinya akan ada tontonan menarik disini. Aku menyandarkan tubuh ke salah satu pilar putih dan mendekap kedua lengan di dada. Nah, mari kita nikmati.

Kaname maju beberapa langkah mendekati Grimmjow. Kacamata beningnya berkilat terkena cahaya lampu ruangan. Aizen _-san_ tidak bicara, tapi matanya menatap segala kejadian itu. Sementara Rupi sedang memakai seragam putih yang baru saja dibawakan oleh seorang _arrancar_ pelayan.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk meluncurkan satu protes pun kepada Aizen _-sama_ ," tutur Kaname tenang. Ia berdiri di belakang Grimmjow.

"Tousen, kau…" Grimmjow mendesis marah seraya melirik ke arah belakangnya. Rupanya ia masih tak melupakan bagaimana lengannya menghilang beberapa hari lalu.

"Apa yang bisa kau perbuat dengan satu lengan seperti itu?" ujar Kaname.

Benar, Grimmjow memang kehilangan nyaris setengah kekuatan _arrancar_ -nya akibat lengan yang musnah itu.

Kaname tidak berbicara lagi. Bibirnya menggumamkan dua digit angka dan nama sebuah _hadou_. Aku tidak mendengar jelas dari jarak sejauh ini. Tapi aku bisa melihat ketika sebuah sinar keemasan menampar keras punggung kanan Grimmjow yang tidak tertutup pakaian.

"AAAARGGH!" Kudengar Grimmjow memekik.

Tato angka enam yang terukir di punggung kanannya itu terbakar. Dalam sekejap, api melahap ukiran hitam itu.

"SIALAN! SIALAN!" Grimmjow memaki habis-habisan ketika api kuning akhirnya padam menyisakan bekas luka di kulitnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kaname dan segera menghunuskan pedangnya.

Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana _arrancar_ itu tidak belajar dari kesalahan. Ia jelas mengulangi tindakannya terhadap Kaname beberapa hari lalu.

 _Espada_ lain memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan segala keributan itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka menutup mata dengan gaya dinginnya masing-masing. Tempat ini dipenuhi banyak makhluk setipe—membosankan.

"Grimmjow," kali ini suara Aizen _-san_ membekukan gerakan Grimmjow.

Oh, Aizen _-san_ memang benar-benar senang mempermainkan semua 'peliharaan'-nya.

 _Reiatsu_ kuat luar biasa terasa dari tubuh Aizen _-san_. Grimmjow terduduk lemah di lantai hitam yang mengilat.

"Aku takut benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu jika kau melawan lagi," Aizen _-san_ mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Grimmjow dengan jari-jarinya. "Maaf, tapi selama lenganmu masih seperti itu, kekuatanmu tidak cukup untuk masuk dalam daftar _espada_. Bersabarlah," lanjutnya pelan.

Aizen _-san_ , kelembutan suaramu itu memang benar-benar 'indah'.

"Nah, berilah salam kepada penggantimu," perintahnya kemudian.

Aizen _-san_ menoleh. Kulihat Rupi telah berpakaian. Ia melengkungkan senyuman ceria yang sangat tulus. Satu lagi karakter menjijikan di sini.

Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya melalui lengan baju yang kepanjangan. "Salam kenal, _mantan_ nomor enam," ujarnya sinis.

Aizen _-san_ berjalan keluar ruangan, membawa serta _hougyoku_ bersamanya. Beberapa _espada_ mulai melangkah keluar laboratorium. Sementara Grimmjow masih terduduk seraya menatap penuh kebencian pada 'teman' barunya.

Ya ampun. Aizen _-san_ kali ini _sungguh_ bersenang-senang dengan permainannya.

**.  
**

**#**

**.**

Kali ini Aizen _-san_ duduk di singgasana putihnya—yang berada di beranda tertinggi Las Noches. Aku berjalan perlahan, memasuki beranda luas yang dinaungi langit hitam itu. Badai, pasir, dan bulan sabit adalah satu-satunya pemandangan kami.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau benar-benar bersemangat, _Taichou_?" ujarku memulai.

Aizen _-san_ melirik sedikit padaku yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum seraya menopangkan satu tangan di dagunya.

"Apa maksudmu, Gin?" tanyanya dengan nada wajar.

Ah, rupanya suasana hatinya sedang bagus untuk berbicara panjang lebar denganku.

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda denganku," sambungku seraya menyeringai.

Kucatat ketika Aizen _-san_ sedikit tertawa kecil atas pernyataanku. Suasana hatinya memang benar-benar bagus hari ini.

"Aku tak mengerti~" ujarku dengan nada ceria. Jika penguasaku sedang baik suasana hatinya, apa yang bisa membuatku tidak ikut baik?

"Aku tak menangkap maksud pembicaraanmu," sahut Aizen _-san_.

Aizen _-san_ jelas mengharapkan suatu obrolan panjang hari ini. Sudah lama ia tak segembira ini. Ya—pertama sejak _hougyoku_ pertama kali digunakan di Hueco Mundo.

Aku akan menerima undangannya dengan senang hati.

"Untuk apa kau menempatkan Rupi sebagai _espada_ nomor enam?" tanyaku.

Aizen _-san_ melirikku lagi. "Aku yakin kau mendengar alasanku tadi. Jelas, untuk menggantikan Grimmjow. Kekuatannya tak lagi bisa disandingkan dengan _espada_ , setelah Kaname memotong tangannya. Kau pasti bisa merasakan jelas bahwa kekuatan Grimmjow kini tak lebih dari setengah yang biasanya," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Aku ingin tertawa. Aizen _-san_ mengatakannya seolah-olah kejadian itu _hanyalah_ sebuah kecelakaan _tak_ disengaja.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong begitu~," ujarku. "Kau jelas adalah satu-satunya orang yang merencanakan semuanya."

Aizen San tertawa kecil, "Gin, kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang Tuan Yang Jahat."

Oh, tidak, tidak. Bagaimana jika: Tuan Yang Senang Mempermainkan?

"Ayolah, semua _espada_ lain menyadarinya. Kekuatan Rupi hanya sedikit lebih dibandingkan _gillian_ biasa."

"Benarkah?"

Sekarang ia berkata seolah-olah ia melakukannya _tanpa_ sadar. Aizen _-san_ memang punya selera tinggi dalam bersenang-senang.

"Sudahlah~ jangan bercanda begitu denganku, _Taichou_ ," aku mendekatinya, menyeringai lebar.

Kenyataannya adalah, aku sangat suka dengan selera humor Aizen _-san_.

Aizen _-san_ menyeringai, kemudian menghela nafas. "Jika kau sudah tahu, apa aku perlu menjelaskan lagi?"

Akhirnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit untuk memberi kesan bingung. "Tapi, yang membuatku heran adalah: kenapa?"

Aku mengamati ketika ia tersenyum, senyumnya begitu aneh. Ia kemudian berdiri, meletakan satu tangannya di pundakku dan berbisik—benar, berbisik, di telingaku.

"Kalau sudah tahu alasannya, tidak menarik lagi, kan?"

Kali ini aku yang menyeringai. Aizen _-san_ memang selalu saja seperti ini. Tapi, harus kuakui bahwa aku memang suka kejutan-kejutannya.

"Baiklah~ aku kalah, _Taichou_ ," jawabku setengah bercanda. "Kau masih saja hobi bermain-main dengan anak buahmu."

"Hm? Apa kau bosan, Gin?" tanyanya seraya menatap lurus padaku.

Aku tersenyum, kali ini kubiarkan sepasang mata merahku mengintip sedikit untuk bertemu mata Penguasa Hueco Mundo.

"Coba sebutkan kapan terakhir kali kau membiarkanku bermain," ujarku tenang.

Aizen _-san_ melengkungkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana dengan wakil kaptenmu yang kau tinggalkan itu?"

Ah, Aizen _-san_ membicarakan mengenai seseroang yang tidak sungguh-sungguh kuingat. Izuru, ia benar-benar menghiburku di Soul Society. Daripada seperti anak anjing, ia lebih seperti… anak kucing.

"Ayolah, itu sudah terlalu lama~" balasku, mengatupkan kembali mataku menjadi sipit.

Aizen _-san_ menyerah dan kembali duduk di singgasana putihnya. "Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu, Gin," ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, aku ingin kau yang memilihkan permainan menarik untukku."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu manja?" Aizen _-san_ bertanya, tapi tak henti tersenyum.

"Entahlah~," jawabku ceria.

"Baiklah," ia mengalah. "Kau pasti tahu beberapa _shinigami_ yang pasti akan menyusup kesini setelah kita membawa Inoue Orihime."

Aku diam, menunggu.

"Jika saat itu tiba, kuserahkan kontrol kendali ruang padamu," ia menatapku dan menyeringai.

Kontrol kendali ruang, sebuah sistem yang memungkinkan kami mengatur letak kamar, lorong dan semua ruangan di Las Noches. Aku bisa dalam sekejap menyambungkan ruang satu dengan yang lain, melalui sistem itu.

Aizen _-san_ memberiku mainan kesukaannya? Menyenangkan sekali.

Wajahku membayangkan siapa yang kira-kira mampu menyuguhkan tontonan menarik. Dalam sekejap, wajah Kuchiki Rukia melintas. Ah, Rukia- _chan_ mungkin akan senang dengan kejutanku yang 'itu'. Setelah ini aku akan memberi instruksi pada _arrancar_ nomor sembilan. Ini akan jadi sangat menarik.

"Kulihat kau senang, Gin?" Aizen San berkata seraya mengamatiku yang sejak tadi tersenyum dan mulai tenggelam dalam imajinasiku.

"Tentu saja~," jawabku ceria.

"Nah, bisa kau panggilkan Grimmjow?" ujar Aizen _-san_ tiba-tiba.

Untuk apa lagi Aizen _-san_ memerlukan mantan _espada_ berlengan satu itu? Ah, apapun itu, jelas akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau mau memberinya hukuman tambahan?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Aizen _-san_ menyibak helai poninya sebelum menjawab, "Jangan begitu, Gin. Grimmjow adalah salah satu _espada_ kesayanganku."

Kesayangan jelas merupakan sebuah kata ambigu dalam kamus Aizen _-san_.

Aku menyeringai. "Baiklah," jawabku. "Tapi kau akan mengizinkanku menjadi penonton, kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan hukumannya. Aku percaya tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditonton," jawab Aizen _-san_.

Aizen _-san_ pintar sekali bertutur kata.

"Ayolah~," rayuku. "Tak masalah untuk sekali-sekali mengajakku dalam permainanmu, kan?"

Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu tersenyum tanda setuju. Ia kemudian menatapku lurus sebelum berujar, "Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu, Gin."

Dan aku tak mengganggunya lagi.

Nah, Aizen _-san_ , aku akan menunggu permainanmu yang lain. Mungkin akan memberiku imajinasi untuk menerapkannya pada beberapa peliharaan—ups, anak buah maksudku.

Sebulan lagi. Aku berpikir seraya meninggalkan beranda dan menyusuri lorong sepi Las Noches.

Akan ada pesta besar-besaran disini. Dadu baru dilempar oleh Aizen _-san_. Permainan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sebulan lagi. Seperti biasa, kali ini pun dirancang secara sempurna dan teratur.

Ah, Aizen _-san_ memang tak pernah bisa membuatku bosan.

Nah, aku akan setia menunggu. Jangan lupa bahwa aku pasti akan berdiri di barisan terdepan untuk melihat permainanmu, Aizen _-san_.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cuatro espada: Espada nomor empat.  
> **Kyouka Suigetsu: Nama zanpakutou (pedang jiwa) Aizen Sousuke.  
> ***Sexta espada: Espada nomor enam.  
> ****Haien: Blaze of Rescindment. Hadou nomor 54.


End file.
